Tristan et Iseult - Version Zoro et Sanji
by Nirrita
Summary: Remasterisation de Tristan et Iseult version yaoi - Alors que Sanji était promis au roi de Dawn, celui-ci ainsi qu'un chevalier nommé Zoro burent malencontreusement un philtre d'amour, les liant l'un à l'autre de manière irrémédiable pour toujours. Que faire entre cette irrésistible attraction et son devoir de loyauté ?


**Bonjour à tous !**

**L'autre jour, l'histoire de Tristan et Iseult s'est inspiré à moi comme étant une super idée de Zosan, et plus j'y pense, plus les personnages correspondent parfaitement.**

**Donc pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Tristan et Iseult est l'une des plus ancienne histoire du monde, on retrouve les premières traces de cette histoire aux alentours du XIIe siècle, mais elle était probablement échangée de manière orale bien longtemps auparavant. Il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour tragique. Dans mon cas je proposerai deux fin : la fin réelle effectivement dramatique, et une fin plus heureuse, à votre convenance.**

**crédit : Tristan et Iseult n'appartient à personne, mais rendons crédit à la version de Beyroul**

**One piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Oda et à lui seul**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Les chapitres suivront +/- rapidement **

* * *

><p>Il y a bien longtemps, dans le royaume de Dawn, vivait un roi, dit "capitaine", se nommant Monkey D. Luffy. Ce roi avait un frère, nommé Ace, qui ayant rencontré l'amour vivait dans le royaume de Shimotsuki avec sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci tomba enceinte, mais hélas, quelques jours avant la naissance du bébé, Ace se fit tuer dans un combat l'opposant à un combattant d'un royaume ennemi, Akainu. Détruite par le chagrin, elle mourût au moment de la naissance de son fils. Celui-ci fût adopté par un sabreur des environs nommé Koshiro qui l'appella Zoro.<p>

Le capitaine du royaume de Dawn ne fût pas mis au courant de cette tragédie et bien des années plus tard, alors que Zoro sortait de l'adolescence, ils se rencontrèrent.

Zoro avait été capturé dans son sommeil par un groupe de marchants voulant le revendre comme esclave, bien mal leur en pris car sitôt le bretteur réveillé, il les encorna. Mais seul sur un bateau voguant en plein milieu de la mer, Zoro était bien incapable de se retrouver. Il alla donc vers ce qu'il pensait être l'ouest ("à gauche") et fini par arriver, bien par hasard, dans le royaume de Dawn.

Afin de gagner sa vie, il se lança comme chasseur de prime, cherchant les bandits et les ramenant à la cour afin de pouvoir manger son pain, et surtout boire son alcool. Il se fit rapidement bien voir par le capitaine.

Quelque temps plus tard, Koshiro, à la recherche de Zoro, arriva auprès de la cour. Il avait eu vent des rumeurs sur un "démon" qui massacrait les bandits afin de gagner de quoi vider toutes les réserves d'alcool des environs. Il rencontra le capitaine et lui expliqua que Zoro était son neveu.

Luffy fût incroyablement ravi et demanda à Zoro de rejoindre sa cour et d'être sous sa protection. Zoro accepta bon gré mal gré, au bout de trois jour de demande incessantes. Malgré sa réticence, il se voua corps et âmes à son capitaine et il gagna rapidement le respect des citoyens. En revanche, les courtisans du roi n'acceptaient que moyennement ce nouveau venu.

Au bout de quelques mois, un homme nommé Mihawk arriva au château, clamant que le royaume lui devait un tribut. Zoro demanda au capitaine de quoi cet énergumène parlait. La conseillère de Luffy, Nami, soupira avant de répondre à Zoro que ce Mihawk demandait un tribut de femmes et d'hommes vierge que des années auparavant son idiot de capitaine avait signé et accepté lorsque Mihawk lui avait parlé de viande. Certes Luffy aurait pu le combattre, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que Mihawk voulait faire avec des vierges. Et personne d'autre n'osait se lever contre cette injustice. Zoro se mit alors devant le nouvel arrivant et lui proposa un duel à mort afin d'en finir avec ce tribut.

Le combat fût terrible et éprouvant, Mihawk se révélant être un adversaire coriace. Il avait l'air de savoir exactement ce que Zoro alalit faire et évitait les attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Il n'était pas le champion du royaume de Kuraigana pour rien ! Zoro commençait à fatiguer, mais il tenait bon, il avait promis à Luffy de gagner, et il vaincrait ce sabreur ! Il vut enfin une ouverture, mais celle-ci était à double tranchant, il serait totalement exposé si il la prenait. Il le fit malgré tout et, au moment où il battu Mihawk, il sentit une pointe dans son torse, la pointe d'une simple dague mais dégoulinante de poison. Les deux personnages s'écroulèrent.

L'un était mort, le second était très mal en point. Zoro sentait le poison couler dans ses veines. Luffy accouru vers lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, ce poison fort utilisé à Kuraigana n'était pas assez connu dans ces contrées que pour avoir un remède. Zoro se releva, tant bien que mal, sa fierté l'empêchait d'accepter que tout le monde le voit mourir. Il insista donc pour avoir une simple barque et des rames, pour pouvoir mourir en pleine mer, ou éventuellement trouver des soins inespérés.

Une fois sur la barque, il regretta sa décision, il aurait mieux fait d'être entouré, mais sa fierté avait parlé pour lui. Il ne savait déjà plus comment revenir et se laissa donc porter par le courant, il s'évanouit au bout de quelques heures.

Dans le royaume de Kuraigana, les garde-côtes s'activaient. Un bateau approchait, enfin si on pouvait appeller ça comme tel. Ami ou ennemi ? De loin, les gardes virent qu'il n'y avait qu'un homme dans la barque, probablement endormi. Ils allèrent prévenir le roi afin de savoir quoi faire.

Le roi se questionna sur cet étrange inconnu. Il ordonna aux gardes de réveiller cet inconnu et de l'amener, surtout qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Il ne devait recevoir aucun traitement de faveur. Son fils, le prince, insista pour qu'on donne au moins à manger à cet homme, la traversée avait dû être longue et il devait mourir de faim. Le roi finit par accepter, s'exaspérant de son fils.

Voyant que l'homme était blessé et évanoui, les gardes le transportèrent au château. En le voyant, le roi appella le médecin du royaume, nommé Chopper, pour le soigner. Comprenant le type de poison, le roi se douta que l'inconnu se croyait mort. Mais ici, l'antidote était connu et l'homme aux cheveux verts fut soigné.

Lorsque Zoro reprit ses esprits, la première chose qu'il remarqua était une odeur de sauge qui flottait dans l'air. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'un homme se tenait pas loin, fumant un bâton incandescent. Zoro en fût surpris car il n'avait jamais vu cela. L'homme possédait des cheveux d'une blondeur incroyable, tel qu'on n'aurait pu le confondre avec une autre couleur de cheveux. Enfin ce qui le fit tiquer étaient les sourcils enroulés du blond.

Ce dernier, remarquant que le malade était réveillé se présenta comme étant Sanji, prince de Kuraigana, fils adoptif du roi Zeff. Zoro voulut se présenter, mais il savait qu'en faisant ainsi, il devrait avouer avoir tuer Mihawk, l'oncle du prince et donc de Sanji. Il se présenta donc comme Roronoa.

Il resta quelques jours dans le royaume afin de reprendre des forces et reparti vers le royaume de Dawn après une semaine, remerciant chaleureusement ses hôtes.

Son retour au pays fut accueilli de manière mitigée : le roi, sa conseillère et les citoyens furent heureux de le retrouver et crurent à une guérison miracle. En revanche, les courtisans du roi n'acceptaient pas cela : le roi commençait à se faire vieux, et faute d'une descendance, ce Zoro deviendrait probablement l'hériter au trone.

Alors, ils poussèrent le capitaine à se marier, lui vantant les mérites du mariage, d'avoir une descendance, allant jusqu'à lui inventer qu'une femme prépare mieux la viande que n'importe quel cuisinier. Luffy, lassé de les entendre et voyant une hirondelle poser un cheveux sur l'appui de fenêtre dit tout de go qu'il n'accepterait d'épouser qu'une personne : celle à qui appartient ce cheveu.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Zoro connaissait ce cheveu. Dévoué à son capitaine, ne se rendant pas compte que celui-ci ne voulait pas se marier, ni que les courtisans cherchaient à l'évincer, il annonça qu'il savait à qui appartenait ce cheveu, car il s'agit d'un blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Il reparti le lendemain pour Kuraigana accompagné de son bras droit, Brook.

Grâce à la présence de son co-équipier, Zoro réussit à atteindre le royaume sans se perdre. Arrivé sur place, il apprit qu'un puissant dragon semait la terreur, et que le roi avait promis à qui terrasserait le dragon, la main de son fils. Alors sans réflechir plus, Zoro fonça vers la tanière du dragon (encore une fois, il alla du bon côté grace à son coéquipier). D'autres chevaliers se tenaient non loin de la tanière du dragon, et Brook proposa d'aller les défier pour que Zoro puisse aller combattre son ennemi sans se faire arrêter.

Lorsque Zoro se retrouva face au dragon, il fut saisi par la force et la volonté qui émanaient de celui-ci. Il engaga le combat, heureux d'affronter un nouvel ennemi à sa mesure. Le dragon avait beau être grand et posséder une peau aussi dure que l'acier, il ne résista pas longtemps à l'assaut de celui qu'on appelait le démon. Une fois le dragon mort, il lui coupa la langue afin de prouver sa victoire. Avec l'adrénaline, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le croc enfoncé dans sa jambe. Encore une fois empoisonné. Il retira le croc et s'assit dans un recoin de la caverne pour se reposer, il s'endormit très vite.

Quelques heures plus tard un homme se présenta à la cour du roi Zeff : il avait terrassé le dragon. Afin de prouver sa victoire, il leva bien haut la tête du dragon tranchée et tout le monde l'applaudit. Sanji se mordit les lèvres, il connaissait cette personne, il s'agissait d'un menteur nommé Ussop. Mais comment pouvait-il mentir alors qu'il brandissait la tête ? Ne voulant pas épouser un tel homme, il observa attentivement la moindre trace de mensonge. Lorsqu'il vit que ce dragon n'avait plus de langue, il s'eclipsa avec Chopper afin de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Sa suiveuse l'avait bien remarqué mais ne dit rien et se contenta d'occuper l'attention du roi pour ne pas qu'il remarque la disparition de son fils.

Arrivant à la caverne, il vit Brook bander maladroitement la jambe du chevalier aux cheveux verts. Le reconnaissant immédiatement, il demanda à Chopper de le soigner une fois encore.

Mais quelque chose clochait, il avait déjà vu Brook, mais où ? Lorsque Roronoa se réveilla enfin, Brook ne put cacher sa joie de revoir son ami, en l'appelant Zoro. Alors Sanji comprit, que cet homme lui avait menti, certes, mais surtout qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait tué son oncle ! Il lui envoya un coup de pied sur le nez, Zoro n'ayant pas eu le temps de riposter se le prit avant de s'énerver.

Au bout de quelques minutes de bagarre, les deux hommes se calmèrent enfin. Zoro possédant la langue du dragon, il était évident qu'il était le vrai vainqueur. Mais Sanji ne voulait pas épouser le meurtrier de son oncle, même si Zoro lui rappelait avec raison qu'ils avaient combattu selon les règles du duel, mais Sanji voulait encore moins épouser un menteur. Brook expliqua, de manière plus polie que son ami, que Zoro n'avait pas combattu pour avoir sa main pour lui, mais pour son capitaine.

Sanji et Zoro recommencèrent à se battre environ trente secondes après, le blond aurait aimé que quelqu'un se batte pour lui, pas pour l'offrir comme un vulgaire trophée à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais épouser le capitaine, permettant l'alliance des deux royaumes en guerre valait peut-être mieux qu'épouser un menteur ou une algue marine. Il finit par accepter de retourner au château.

En arrivant au château, Zoro montra la langue du dragon, Ussop n'avait pas trop envie de se mesurer à lui et ne protesta pas. Le bretteur annonça qu'il souhaitait la main de Sanji pour son roi, le capitaine Monkey D. Luffy et le roi Zeff accepta, afin de permettre l'unification des royaumes.

Mais le roi Zeff, ayant peur que l'amour ne prenne pas entre son fils et le roi du royaume de Dawn, surtout connaissant la passion de Sanji pour les femmes, demanda à la suiveuse de son fils, Robin, de l'accompagner dans son voyage. Il lui donna un philtre d'amour, qui lierait les âmes de Luffy et de Sanji par delà la mort. Robin accepta avec joie (entendez ici, un fin sourire, légèrement espiègle) et le bateau parti deux jours plus tard.

Sur le bateau, Sanji et Zoro passaient la majorité de leurs temps à se disputer, et le reste du temps Sanji cuisinait des douceurs pour sa suiveuse et Zoro dormait. Brook et Robin discutaient ensemble une bonne partie du temps, fatigué d'entendre leurs amis se battre.

Un soir, lassé d'entendre des chamailleries, Robin prit quatre verres, elle les rempli de vin, mais rajouta un peu du philtre d'amour dans deux des verres pour calmer les tensions. Mais quelques gouttes ou toute la bouteille ne changent rien avec ce genre de magie : l'effet est imminent et irrémédiable. Robin offrit les deux verres à Zoro et Sanji, avant d'offrir le verre ne contenant pas de philtre à Brook et de prendre elle-même le dernier.

On ne peut pas dire que la boisson les empêcha se disputer, mais l'effet était bien là. Sitôt le verre bu, Sanji et Zoro se regardèrent, l'air coi, avant de se crier dessus. Leur fierté mise à mal, ils ne pouvaient agir autrement. Aussi leurs propos devenaient de plus en plus incohérent, certaines phrases auraient parue mignonnes si elles n'étaient pas vociférées de cette manière. Ils se battaient tant et tant qu'ils tombèrent dans la cale. Ce qu'ils y firent ensuite n'avait plus grand chose d'une dispute.

Robin soupira, d'aise ou de malaise nul ne le sait, elle ne savait pas que l'effet serait aussi fort. Mais en tout cas, tout cela s'annonçait très intéressant.


End file.
